Of cherry blossom and roses
by Tiarna
Summary: AU. After Hisana's death Byakuya needs some comfort .Youko Kurama / Byakuya.


**Of cherry blossom and roses**

**Summary:** AU. After Hisana's death Byakuya needs some comfort .Youko Kurama / Byakuya.

**Warnings: **This is yaoi (boy x boy), so if you don't like that then don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine.

The moon shone down illuminating a pale dark haired figure tossing and turning in bed. The silk sheets entangling and trapping his slender body.

"Hisana…"

He woke with a soft cry reaching for his sleeping wife desiring reassurance from his nightmares. There was no one there, with a long sigh Byakuya sat up. Stop tormenting yourself, Hisana died a month ago. I've got to accept this. It's pathetic. A masked samurai appeared in the noble's inner eye.

"Master, it's still early. Losing Hisana was a massive blow. You need time to grieve and heal." Sympathy flowed with his words.

A single tear escaped storm coloured orbs running down the Shinigami face, before being swallowed by the silk sheets.

"Senbon… If only I could, the elders just do not understand! I love… loved her… but any sign of weakness they will destroy me…" A mournful sigh flowed from his lips.

"Master… they're stupid, all of them stupid. Heartless morons." Senbonzakura gave into the emotions his master had to hide, causing a small smile to flit across said Shinigami face.

Senbonzakura faded as Byakuya focused on the outside world. Fresh air seems a good idea; I don't want to be here anymore. As it was a warm night he didn't bother slipping anything over his crimson sleeping yukata. Without waking a soul Byakuya stole into the night, letting the beauty of his gardens lit by the full moon and stars calm his troubled heart.

Reaching a large Sakura tree in full bloom Byakuya reached out a hand to brush the trunk, allowing memories of happy evenings with Hisana to claim him. Returning to the present with a sigh he turned planning to head back… but before his eyes was a creature straight out of legend ; a sliver kitsune. There was a gust of wind encasing the two figures in a storm of Sakura petals.

The sight of Byakuya with his guard so lowered surrounded by petals stole Kurama's words. Looks like tonight will be fun after all he thought before curiosity intruded. I thought Shinigami slept at night so what's a pretty little thing like him doing?

For once in his life words failed Byakuya as he stood entranced by the demon in front of him. Gracefully stalking towards Byakuya Kurama almost in awe cupped his cheek; gently brushing away unnoticed tears caused by the memories. Byakuya unconsciously leaned into Kurama's touch letting his warmth chase away the cold of the nightmares.

"I see nightmares in your eyes, pretty Shinigami."

Awaking from his trance Byakuya took a step back; forming his face into the calm, emotionless mask he usually wore.

"Explain yourself. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Curiosier and curosier. Now I'm really intrigued. "Youko Kurama. I was heading home, when you caught my eye." He smiled; wolf- hungry. The sort of smile to send you running and screaming- or to make you collapse in a heap.

Byakuya couldn't hide the shiver that ran through him as he took another step back; he was now trapped against the Sakura tree. Kurama's golden orbs darkened turning predatory, Byakuya kept his gaze coolly uninterested.

"What should I call you?"

"Why should I answer while you toy with me?"

"Pretty Shinigami it is then." Amusement evident in his tone.

"Fine. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Byakuya…" Kurama purred tasting each syllable of the word, his tone promising dark pleasures, raising goose bumps on Byakuya's flesh.

Byakuya couldn't understand the feelings this creature awoke in him. In a blink of an eye Kurama moved pinning the noble's wrists against the Sakura tree with one hand while the other kept his face towards his. Byakuya tried to break free but Kurama was physical stronger. The kitsune smothered Byakuya with kisses; savouring the sweet taste of the Shinigami. Kisses as soft as twilight, tiny sweet kisses, and long ones that turned wild. Byakuya surrendered to the pleasure the demon was bringing him too shocked to do anything else.

A soft whimper escaped the noble causing the demon to pause and look at him. Byakuya's eyes were glazed with pleasure, his pale cheeks flushed, lips swollen from the attention. God. He looks edible. A sudden thought struck Kurama; if this goes any further I think I'll become addicted to this Shinigami or worse accidently make him my mate.

This lull gave Byakuya time to gather his scattered wits… well slightly.

"Stop… please… Hisana… my wife… she died recently. This is wrong."

It clicked in Kurama's mind; that was why he was out here alone with tears on his face. Impulsively he shifted his grip on Byakuya's wrists so he was pulled into his body, the other arm slipping around the noble's waist trapping him in an embrace.

"I understand."

Byakuya looked up at the kitsune from within the circle of his arms in shock. Such a cute expression said demon thought. Understanding bloomed on the Shinigami face.

"You've lost someone close to you too?" So softly was it spoken it was barely a whisper. Kurama rested his nose on Byakuya's hair letting the scent of sakura surround him

"Yeah. We weren't married but I loved her, it's still fresh."

Looking deeply into each other's eyes a strong bond was formed neither of them expected it or knew where it had come from… but it was there.

Kurama suddenly sat down pulling Byakuya into his lap causing him to let out a little gasp and to cling to Kurama.

"You could have given me a warning!"

"But then I would have missed your adorable reaction." The fox laughed, Byakuya blushed.

They spent the rest of the night healing. Byakuya shared his memories of Hisana, Kurama of his lost love, Melody. They made each laugh and cry, but most of all they grieved for their lost loves. Eventually truly spent Byakuya fell into a deep sleep cradled against Kurama's chest like a child.

Byakuya woke in bed feeling truly at peace for the first time in a long time. Huh? I don't remember coming back to bed. The events he remembered happening the previous night seemed so surreal like a dream… Did it really happen? No it can't have. It must have been a dream.

Yet as he sat up he noticed a single white rose resting on his pillow.

A smile bloomed on his face, it really did happen.

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed this. I've never written anything like this so I'd really appreciate any feedback you could give me.


End file.
